kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Throttle (finisher)
is the name used for Kamen Rider Drive and Mach's finishers. Each Shift Car (or Signal Bike) has a variety of different finishers depending on whether it's used by Drive or with either his Handle-Ken or Door-Ju weapons (or Mach or with his Zenrin Shooter weapon). Full Throttles (Drive) After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and pumping the Shift Car currently loaded into the Shift Brace once, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Shift Car. There are two types of finishers: General Shift Car finishers make use of the currently equipped tire, while Shift Cars that change his body's Type combines with the current form of the Tridoron. *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the , where four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as the Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at the Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off the Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. **Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. **Type Speed Spike's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Shadow's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy with the Justice Cage, Drive uses projections of the Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. *** There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's finisher, where after the Justice Cage traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster before crushing down on the enemy. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to [[Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!|''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!]].'' **Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. ***'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. ***'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. **Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. **Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. **Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. *Type Wild's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. *Type Technic's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Technic Braver's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Technic Gravity's Full Throttle finisher is the . Full Throttles (Handle-Ken) While still unnamed, the Full Throttle finishers with the Handle-Ken all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's blade. Once done, the sword's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a steering wheel icon appear on the Driver. *Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the enemy. *Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge. *Midnight Shadow: When Drive slashes, a giant energy shuriken is shot at the enemy. *Wild: Drive makes one slash, then incorporates the Drift Slash into the finisher, trapping the target in a deadly series of spin slashes until it is destroyed. Full Throttles (Door-Ju) While still unnamed, the Full Throttle finishers with the Door-Ju all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's door. Once done, the gun's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a driver-side door icon appear on the Driver. *Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking a wheel into their path. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy that resembles the Ladder Expander, which grabs the target and pins them to the nearest wall, then pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target as well. *Rolling Gravity: Drive performs the , where he fires a ball of energy that resembles the 10-ton Weight, which flies over to be directly above the target, then pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Full Throttles (Mach) After Mach raises the Signal Landing Panel on his Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can perform an as of yet unnamed Rider Kick with theatrics, powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Category:Kamen Rider Finishers